A Chapter In The Life Of A Broken Soul
by xnotxsoxbrokenxanymorex
Summary: Love between 2 persons...through trama and heart break, they're there... teaser for a story it will become


A Chapter in the Life of a Broken Soul. does not follow story plot

(flashbacks in italics, there will be plenty)

anthony goldstein ginny weasley

'Why can't I have have him?'

This thought ran through her head over and over, as she slowly reached her destination of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be her 3rd year going, and Ginny , being 13, had one thought on her mind at all times...Boys.

"He's helped me through so much," Ginny whispered aloud, "especially through Mark.." Ginny started, before getting a flashback of horrible memoirs.

_"Where are you?" Cho asked."Is that running water in the Background?"_

_"Heh. Uhm, yeah. I'm going to take a bath, I'm just tryin to get undressed. Heh."Ginny laughed._

_"Ew! And you're on the phone with me? "_

_"Yes, why? Does that turn you on?" Ginny joked._

_"Haha, well, since you're going to get in the bath, I'm going to go and finish up the rest of my Muggle Studies, okay?''_

_" Okay, I'll talk to you later then?"_

_"Sure thing! I'll Talk to ya later, bye."_

_"Buh-bye." Ginny replied. She had been working out lately , starting this summer,due to the passion to want to join quidditch when school started, and all those exercises had really gotten to her, and she was just planning on taking a nice long relaxing bath. Well, as relaxing as it gets for living in a house with Fred and George Weasley..._

_Her mum and dad had been split up now for almost 4 months, and mum had been getting quite lonely. She Had already, in roughly 4 months, been divorced , and remarried again. Ginny was not too pleased with it, but assumed mum knew best, so she wasn't going to argue._

_As Ginny sat, lying in the bath tub, eyes closed, relaxing in the warmth of the tub. When going to reach for the conditioner, she happened to glance towards the window. To her displeasure, Mark, her mother's new husband, was standing outside her window. His eyes rested on her._

**_ She was naked! Why was he even standing there! The sick bastard!_**

_ She did not know what to do._

_Mum was at the ministry, working late , all through the night, while Fred, George, Ron, and Percy had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. The fact that her brothers were serious procrastinators did not help in a moment like this, when she would need them most._

_Ginny panicked. She did not quite know if she had really seen someone. She thought maybe she had just seen the shadow of a tree or something of that nature (no pun intended). She glanced out of the window, trying to be casual.She could still see, through the blinds, a man moving outside of her window. _

_As quickly/ casually as she could, she got out, dried off, and went to her room. Knowing Mark was around, she did not want to use the phone inside the house. So she finished dressing, wearing baggy clothes, grabbed the telephone her father had hooked up, and walked outside the door.Much to her displeasure, Mark was standing out in the back yard, casting jinxes on the washing machine dad had bewitched, yelling profanity along the lines of 'YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS ARTHUR THINKING WHEN HE DID THIS?' As Ginny tried to sneak back in without being noticed, she heard the spells stop, and could here Mark's pleasant voice._

_"Hello Ginny, have a good time taking a bath?" At this point, Ginny had decided that she needed to get out of there, so, making the excuse of 'I was just coming out to see what all the noise was about' Ginny ran for her room, dialing Cho's number on the way. Ginny explained what had happened, and , unfortunately,Mark happened to overhear her side of the conversation. He angrily stalked in, took the phone, and disconnected it. Ginny didn't get the chance to talk to Cho until the next day... when she walked into Cho's house with a broken arm, and cuts and bruises on random spots all over her body. _

Ginny was saved from reliving the horror as her cabin recieved its second occupant: Anthony Goldstein.

"Why you all alone? You coulda helped me naturally burn some energy and fat'' Anthony told her jokingly, wriggling his eyebrows. This was the way he always acted. He thought she was hot, and had since her 2nd year when he was in 3rd . He had told her that before. But he was also really attracted to Naudia Carter whom Ginny had never really gotten along with and was totally jealous of. This was because Ginny had had a crush on Anthony since her 2nd year, but had chosen to keep her mouth closed, until she had made the mistake of telling Lavendar and Parvati, so, naturally , the whole school, including Anthony,hadn't let her live it down for the entire year. Ever since then, though, (perhaps the only positive thing resulting from all of it) him and her had made sex jokes. When either of them had a boyfriend/ girlfriend, they made sure they'd be allowed to have affairs with each other. Stricktly joking that is. Their partners would know that about them, and know they were just playing around.

However, Ginny didnt want to joke around about being with him. She really did want to be with him. Since the incident with Mark, she had resorted to cutting as a way of escape. Anthony had been cutting too. He had been through a lot with his family, and had been doing it to let his pain out.The two of them had been talking late every night as to make sure neither of them had had the urge to cut. Anthony had been talking more and more about how he liked Naudia. He'd told Ginny that he loved her, and that he would be there to protect her whenever she needed anything, but lately it hadn't seemed as if he really meant it. He told her he would, but ..did he really mean it? She didn't know anymore.

They had been talking 2 days ago, and Anthony told her he was going to ask out a Ravenclaw. He had found out she liked him almost as much as he liked her. Ginny was heartbroken. Dean had asked her out, but they didnt know each other very well, so she'd said maybe after they got to know each other they could get together. Anthony had told her that they wouldn't be as close because they both liked other people when, in reality, Ginny had only been trying to get to know Dean as a way to get over Anthony. She didn't want to, but she felt she had to. He didn't like her the way she liked him. She eventually did give in and gave Dean a chance, but she couldn't help but yearn for Anthony. She wanted him to be happy, and she knew he did care about her to some level. The problem was he didn't have the love for her that she had for him. She couldn't get him to notice her like she wanted him to, so she stood by and watched her chances fade, and her heart continued to break...


End file.
